Bloody Kiss
by Anime Writer R
Summary: Kamui is a vampire hunter with a dark past who has been meeting a mysterious man in his dreams. But when he is enrolled in CLAMP Academy the wheels of destiny begin to turn, but will he choose the world? Or Fuuma? YAOI! VAMPIRISM! A/U! RATING MAY CHANGE!
1. Chapter One: The Dream

_**Rei-Chama: Ho-Holy crap, what the frick is **_**wrong**_** with me! O . o" No really! I- I think I'm trying to kill myself… WHY! WHY, MUST YOU TORTURE ME STUPID MIND! WAH~~~~! TT ^ TT What in the world would possess me to put up another multi chapter story! **_

_**Hime: Now, now… **_

_**Rei-Chama: You shut up! Go back to Anime Jumpers and MTAW! **_

_**Yume: I greatly apologize for these two you see, we are the two sides of Rei's personality… as you can probably guess Hime is also Rei's muse, and I'm the one that helps her stay sane. Hime is also the host of another fic because Rei was too paranoid to put her screen name on aarinfantasy as herself. (it also used to make her nervous since it was a hint to her name, but spelled completely different…)**_

_**Rei-Chama: Anyway I'm most likely going to regret this but anyway, Happy belated Valentine's Day! ^ ^ Oh, and beware of extreme perverseness~ And NO I'm not going to torture Kamui like CLAMP screws him over (even I'M not that mean… - . -' Though I'm still contemplating if I should kill Kotori or not…) **_

_**Hime: This is also her first shounen ai/yaoi fic so be nice! (This took her two months to get it the way she likes it…) Oh, and one more thing, IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI (BOYXBOY) YOU SHOULD FRIGGIN BE HERE! Enjoy the fic! = ^ . ^ =**_

* * *

_One borne of wind_

_Another borne of water_

_Witch children_

_Together as twins_

_Both will deliver from the Great Evil_

_They will deliver_

_Though, none will be saved if fate is defied…_

* * *

Chapter One:

The Dream

KAMUI P.O.V

* * *

"You both smell delicious…" Kamui scoffed at the flame headed vampire advancing on him, his twin brother Subaru, and their step sister Kotori.

"Subaru go take Kotori and get Karen-nee-san*," sure he was confident and he was pretty certain his brother could hold his own. But, Kotori hadn't been trained to hunt vampires; she was trained in healing magic and knew only a couple self-defense spells at best. And today, Kamui wasn't really willing to take chances since they were currently trapped in a deserted alley way…

"But Kamui-chan…"

"It's just an extra precaution. I don't want you getting hurt, Kotori."

"You can't do this on your own…!" Subaru began protesting.

"I'll be fine, even if I can't beat this E-level bloodsucking parasite…" the vamp hissed in response to the insult, "I think I can hold him off long enough for you two to get away –!" Kamui was cut off as the rouge vampire lunged for his throat.

Cursing the teen whipped out a silver rosary and swiftly held it in front of the vampire's face; shrieking like a banshee he crumpled to the ground and scrambled away from the cross, "Kamui –!"

"Just go!" he said firmly, channeling his power into the rosary, he glanced behind him only for a moment to make sure his siblings had slipped safely out of the alley. The vampire's hisses finally reached his ears as piercing violet eyes finally fell onto the cowering form of smoldering vamp.

"Oh, what's the matter? You don't like the cross?" Kamui smiled mockingly, "And just think, you could have avoided this situation if only you wouldn't have screwed with me of all people…"

Practically roaring in fury the vampire lunged again; only to miss as Kamui, using his shoulder as a stepping stone, did a flip over the vamp's head. Still in mid-air, his eyes flashed as he noticed an opening while his opponent turned to somehow stop his attack. Not missing a beat, Kamui quickly drew a hidden short silver dagger from his rosary, coated in holy water. The raven swung up, ready to drive it straight through the malicious bloodsucker's back.

Unexpectedly his arms locked in place; paling rapidly Kamui tried in vain to move his arms from their position. He bit down on the inside of his cheek as his opponent smirked in sickening triumph, _Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!_ , his mind screamed as the vampire gradually turned around; his once onyx colored eyes bleeding in to a predatory gold. He had miss read his skill level; this rouge had to at least be a C or B-Level vampire to be able to have psychic abilities! Soon he was completely turned around, giving Kamui a full view of his sick minded grin.

"My, you are a pretty one…" the teen was semi horrified and confused to the vamp's advances; he silently noted his back hitting the alley wall, "How about I give you the honor of becoming my personal concubine?" he leaned in closer, the vampires lips virtually brushed against his.

_Dangerous, this situation has turned dangerous…!_, head still spinning Kamui drew the line as he felt a leg shift between his.

"Burn in _**HELL**_ you dirty bloodsucking _**BASTARD **_of a parasite…!" he snarled through clenched teeth before proceeding to spit in his face.

Scowling at the raven he swiftly whipped the spit from his face, "Fine, suit yourself then," his eyes bled into a predatory golden and he put his lips to the teen's neck, "Besides I don't think I could have been able to resist the smell of your blood anyway…"

Kamui drew in a breath as his back hit the alley wall; he cursed himself and his entire being for being so careless… How could he have been stupid enough to misread this guy's power level! The vamp worked quickly slamming the both of his wrists above his head and tilting back his head; Kamui silently noted the metallic sound of his dagger clanging to the ground. _Shit._

The raven let out a small yelp of pain as the sharp fangs penetrated the side of his neck; he could feel his knees buckling biting back a scream, Kamui gritted his teeth. He'd be damned if he was going to give this bastard the satisfaction! Though by instinct he feebly tried to push the vampire away, slowly the hunter felt his strength slip away as his soul was sucked out of him.

Gradually the raven's violet eyes began to dull slightly and slip closed, Kamui faintly noted the familiar voice, and he was grateful it was an incantation he knew all too well, "_Incinerate!_"

_Karen…nee…?_ , the last thing he remembered was the fading and frantic sounding voices of Kotori and Subaru…Then intense pain in his left wrist.

* * *

Kamui awoke to an endless plain of summer grass, when he realized where he was he let out a deep, tired sigh, "I hope this isn't one of those 'death dreams'…" the teen let out a bitter laugh, "Otherwise it sucks the last thing I am going to see is the same landscape I've been seeing for years."

This place came with puberty. Around the time when he turned thirteen he began dreaming of this grassland every night, to be honest it _really_ scared him out of his mind… It even got to the point where he stopped sleeping; maybe it was due to the lonely feeling it gave off, hell if he knew it just unsettled him to be anywhere alone in this place. Especially since it was a completely open plain and even his family began worrying since he wouldn't tell them anything. But all of these things changed when he met –

"Kamui!" a deep yet familiar voice called from a couple feet behind him, grinning widely he twisted his head back slightly to face warm amber colored eyes.

"Hey, Fuuma…" he greeted his brunette haired friend fondly while in response the older teen sat down beside him, "I haven't seen you in weeks!"

He laughed awkwardly, "Ah… that, um… let's just say I haven't been getting too much sleep as of late."

Kamui's violet colored eyes quickly clouded over with worry, "Ah! A-are you feeling alright?" furrowing his eyebrows he crawled half way onto Fuuma's lap and press his forehead to his, checking his temperature, "Are you sick?" the older teen grunted as the raven's legs shifted slightly grinding into a… not so innocent place…

"U-Urm… K-Ka-KAMUI…!"Fuuma made an uncharacteristic squeaking sound; the boy cocked his head in a cute sort of curiosity as he pulled away from the older teen's forehead.

"What is it?"

Fuuma began to turn a light shade of pink as he noticed a not-so-innocent tightening in his jeans, "Yo-Your too close…" he mumbled knowing full well Kamui wouldn't get the urgency of the situation. He nearly sighed in relief as the teen's legs shifted yet again – this time to get off.

Kamui yet again sat down in the grass beside him, "Oh, sorry! But are you _really_ alright?"

"I'm fine."

Still not thoroughly convinced Kamui glared at him for another couple seconds then looked away scowling, the two had met two months into when Kamui began dreaming. He had been forcefully drugged and put to sleep by Karen and was waiting impatiently to awake; as soon as their eyes met the two immediately knew that they had a deep connection. Soon they began talking to each other and suddenly Kamui wasn't lonely when he went to sleep anymore… he began sleeping again – much to Subaru and Kotori's relief – and he learned a lot of things from Fuuma. Apparently, this place was called the Dreamscape and only a few gifted and experienced seers could enter but then again he could care less about that useless information. The only thing that stuck with him was that the Dreamscape mirrors your true personality and also the twisted ugly part of you or it can also show the good inside of you.

"So, why are you here so early? It's only 4 o'clock you know…" Fuuma asked after a long yet somewhat comforting silence.

The teen stiffened in response, and forced an easy smile on his face; though it seemed fake, "N-No, it's nothing…"Kamui felt a shiver go down his spine as he remembered the horrible feeling of the vamp's fangs pierce into his juggler and the repulsing feeling of his soul being sucked from his body.

Fuuma's eyes narrowed at the site of his paling friend, "You wouldn't _have_ that expression if it was nothing."

"I said it's nothing…!"

"Kamui…" he said in a warning tone.

The raven scowled for a couple of seconds before answering, "…Blood-loss…"

"From," he bit his lip as he watched Fuuma's face steadily darken.

"Subaru, Kotori, and I were out shopping for dinner… I think he may have caught our scent and gotten curious…Vampires really like the way Subaru and I smell, remember?" he looked over and met Fuuma's amber eyes; which were blazing with an intensity the teen hadn't seen since a rouge vampire had broken his left arm in a struggle.

"Go on," he all but growled.

Biting his lower lip to the near point of bleeding Kamui continued with his explanation, "I didn't want to risk Kotori getting hurt so I sent the both of them to go and get Karen-nee to exercise him," he shivered slightly, "I didn't have enough equipment on hand to do an exorcism… but I had just enough to hold him off for a while… though I think I miss calculated his power level…" he finished quietly, refusing to meet Fuuma's eyes.

In response the brunette tilted his chin up to meet violet eyes, "Kamui… you shouldn't have fought this guy alone."

"Yeah, I know… and to make matters worse he could use mind control, he made me 'freeze'," the boy gulped as Fuuma looked at him disapprovingly, "And he also asked me…"

"What did he ask you?"

"…Damn it Fuuma, don't make me say it!" he flushed a deep pink.

"…"

"H-He asked me to be his concubine…" he watched Fuuma's eye give a noticeably annoyed twitch.

"And,"

"Err… h-he pinned me against a wall and bit me." He yet again observed amber eyes flash with anger.

"He didn't inject any venom did he?" Fuuma asked with a deadly calm.

"No…" Kamui trailed off as he studied his friend's eyes; they melted from fury to sadness then to… Wait, what was that emotion, shame, guilt...jealousy… _lust_? While in thought he failed to acknowledge their faces leaning closer to one and other.

Before Kamui could study him farther a soft voice filled his mind startling him to quickly draw back.

_.: Kamui, are you alright? Please answer me, wake up…! :. _Subaru's voice echoed.

Sighing and reassuring his twin he would wake up soon Kamui carefully crawled back onto Fuuma's lap – earning an embarrassed gasp from the brunette – though he couldn't figure out why. This had become a habit at thirteen, "I have to go, Subaru calls…" he smiled softly as a still flustered Fuuma gave a curt nod.

"Be safe," he mumbled lamely still a bit pink.

"And you have a nice sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah," Kamui noticed him shift his legs as if hiding something, but it the process pulled Kamui closer to him. Then Kamui felt a 'pock'; from between Fuuma's legs. He slowly looked down at his friend's crotch then back at Fuuma's panicked – almost painful – pleading expression. He blinked, looked down, looked at Fuuma's face. Repeat.

"Fuuma… do-did you…"he trailed off and flushed as he saw Fuuma also blush; as he was about to question the older teen farther the connection was cut off and he disappeared from Fuuma's lap.

"…" when he was sure the raven was gone he let out a relived sigh, "Thank the Goddess…", now alone Fuuma concentrated on waking up so he could deal with his 'issue'…

* * *

Kamui's eyes blinked open and he shot up in a sitting position; his face felt like it was on fire, _N-No way, Fuuma couldn't have gotten an e-e-erect... _his thought broke off and hesighed looking over and noticing an extremely concerned looking pair of chocolate colored eyes.

"KAMUI!" he cringed at the pitch of her voice as a familiar blonde clung onto the surprised teen's bandaged neck.

"Ko-Kotori," Kamui wheezed.

"I was really worried you know! And it took me over two hours to fix you up too –! Do you _realize _that he broke your wrist in _three _different places!" tears welled up in her eyes as she let out a choked sob, "Do you know how scared I was? You lost so much blood! I was scared you wouldn't make it…!"

"Kotori-chan… I think your suffocating him." Subaru bit his lip in anxiety.

"Oh! Sorry Kamui, but are you alright?" she switch from squeezing the poor raven to frantically patting him over, "Are you alright? Do you have any lightheadedness, pain?

He shook his head slowly regaining his composure, "No, you're a miracle worker, Kotori!" blushing at the complement she let out a huff.

"It took ten blood reservoirs to get your blood flow back to its normal state. Honestly, Kamui…! Be more careful will you! I don't know what I'd do if… if…!" she broke off as her voice began to crack.

Panicking Kamui pulled his step sister close and began stroking her hair soothingly, "I'm sorry for worrying you but I'm fine see?" he smiled slightly as she nodded shakily and sniffed; getting off.

_.: You're really alright?:._

_Yes I'm fine, stop asking! _

_.:You worried me when you didn't wake up right away…:._

Kamui flushed again, making Subaru raise an eyebrow. _Again, I'm fine!_

_.:But Kamui,:._

"Kamui-chan…"

As the two continued ranting away, the raven suddenly noticed a click of the front door and footsteps, "Looks like Karen-nee's home." he said plaintively as the said pinkette entered the apartment with a big grin on her face.

"What's with that get up?"

She giggled, "Oh this, you like?" Karen whirled around, showing off her lacey maroon colored lingerie, "A costumer gave it to me!"

Her adoptive son rolled his eyes, "I see…"

"Why would a customer give you underwear?" poor Subaru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's my job!" she winked.

"What's your job?" he asked curiously. Kamui and Kotori immediately choked as the younger raven simply looked blissfully innocent.

"Ah, you see Subaru-chan I am what you call – OWCH!" Kamui chucked one of the couch cushions at her head.

"Don't _dare_ taint Subaru with your dirty mind you sick, uneducated, bit –"

"You mustn't use that type of language, Kamui." She scolded lightly, giving his forehead a little flick, "Really, I'm legally your mother you know!"

"B-But you absolutely cannot be mean to Subaru, Karen-nee!" Kotori lectured.

Karen sighed and leaned against the door way, "You three used to call me 'mama' and 'mommy', now how in all the seven goddesses did you begin calling me 'sister?" she pouted slightly.

"It's actually simple really. When you began training us in the ways of magic at seven, we saw you in a new light. You suddenly too frighten – err we looked up to you too much to call you, 'mother', or anything of the sort; plus you wouldn't let us call you 'master' so we ended up calling you 'big sister'." Kamui said bluntly.

She laughed dryly, "Oh, you're no fun… but how are you holding up?" Karen's smile thinned out as she sat down on the arm of a nearby chair.

Kamui was about to respond with a 'fine', when a sudden sharp pain shot through his wrist; gripping it tightly he bit back a yelp. Kotori quickly began examining him, "Kamui, you have to be more careful! I managed to regenerate a few of the broken sections but it will take at least a week at minimum before you can begin using it like normal…!"The teen exhaled as the blonde proceeded to wrap his wrist in tan wrapping to keep the bone straight.

Smiling sweetly, her hand shone a deep indigo color as Kotori scanned his arm again for anymore breaks she may have missed, "There, your all set!" satisfied, the teen pulled back her hand, "But stay off of it for a while; don't go over do it!"

"Do I still have to start going school in two days?" he asked.

"Yep, if I'm going you're going." She grinned teasingly.

"Why, Karen-nee's homeschooled us and trained us just fine until now!" Subaru protested.

"And why the goddess would you transfer us in the middle of the year?" Kamui glared at the pinkette defiantly.

The call girl smiled in response, "But, I also want you guys to make friends."

Kamui narrowed his eyes, "I don't want to get involved with vampires and magic-users Karen-nee," his violet eyes flashed in a silent warning, "And I refuse to put Kotori or Subaru in any type of danger."

"They are Pure-blooded vampires Kamui besides; most of them have Charges anyway. Plus, humans also go to this school." As their back-and-forth continued, Subaru and Kotori began talking about what types of things to take when they move into the dorm tomorrow. After a while Kamui joined into, soon the three were in their own little world; just for them. Karen again smiled and began reminiscing about when she first saw the twins.

She had been eighteen at the time; a young exorcist in training if she remembered correctly. At an early age, Karen had always had the gift of fire but her mother thought that she was evil, a Halfling child she gained from rape. And in the end she had been beaten to the point of near death and left for dead in the snow. Luckily a nearby priest picked her up and adopted her; Karen had resolved to pay off the debt by becoming a strong exorcist in return for his kindness.

However, when she found two newborn twins on the doorsteps when she was cleaning the church late one night she remembered nearly fainting! After a little while after she calmed down enough, Karen found a note inside of their little basket; it read:

_"To whoever finds my sons, leave Central immediately! Do NOT take them to the police either or else it will be traced back to you and they will kill you! Please, this is why I left them in front of a church, I realize this is a lot to ask of a stranger but I have yet more to ask of you. Raise them in the ways of magic and shower them with love and affection; and when the time comes send them both to the Pentagram. The one with emerald eyes is Subaru and the older twin with violet eyes is Kamui. Please take care of them!"_

Karen had memorized the entire letter by heart and to this day she still didn't know exactly why she obeyed. But, something told her she just had to or else something bad would happen, so she dropped everything; packed the bare minimum and leaving a single letter of apology to the priest left and moved to a small port town on the other side of Clow Country. When she began to notice the… attraction vampires had to Subaru and Kamui's blood she decided to train them to be vampire hunters – which are also called exorcists on occasion – she began training the brothers at age seven. Then another three months later she ended up adopting her orphaned niece, Kotori; apparently her mother had a sister and she was the next available relative. The girl literally had zero talent for combat and in the end the woman ended up training her for healing. Turns out she had a real knack for it; plus at the moment she was showing signs of being a seer. Karen had originally planned on home schooling them on the out skirts of the country until they could live on their own but a couple of weeks ago she had a dream that told her:

"_Take them to the "Pentagram" now is the time…" _This dream has continued to repeat itself without fail and at first the red head was utterly confused as to what the 'Pentagram' was. But when she finally realized Karen felt very stupid, Clamp Academy! Of course, it was in the shape of a pentagram! So she enrolled the three of them into the High School Division despite their protests and now she would be sending them off tomorrow. Lost in her thoughts she had failed to notice that the three teens had fallen asleep talking.

Kotori lay curled on the cushiony chair by the heater, passed out like a light. While Kamui had fallen asleep sprawled on the couch; though what brought a smile to her lips was the way Subaru fell asleep. The emerald eyed twin had crawled onto the raven's chest and nuzzled into the crook of his big brothers neck. Kamui however had a big smile on his face, as if he was having a very good dream.

Just as Karen was about to leave and get the sleeping teens some spare blankets, Kamui mumbled something that made her pause and wonder, "Fuuma…"

_Who is Fuuma?_

* * *

_**Rei-Chama**_: _**YAY! It's done! And YES YES Fuuma got a hard on for Kamui XD!**_

_**Hime: But in the process you have condemned yourself to an early grave…**_

_**Yume: I hate to admit it but I agree… Though this is most likely the most wonderful thing and the longest chapter you have ever written…I feel sorry for your other stories…**_

_**Rei-Chama: And also, this is my one and only story that I am going to update on reviews so therefore, with that logic, 5 or more reviews and you get a new chapter. AND YOU CAN STILL REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANNONOMOUS… or in other words, you don't have an account. So therefore you have no excuse and if you didn't like the AU… flame me. There you have my permission and it also still counts as a review ^ . ^! **_

_**Hime: And if you don't know what to say, just say what you think XD! **_

_**Yume: Thanks for reading~!**_


	2. Chapter Two: Buried Feelings

_**Rei-Chama: Guess who's back~?**_

_**Hime: A crazy bitch?**_

_**Rei-Chama: DON'T YOU DARE START WITH ME YOU LOUSLY EXCUSE FOR A PERSON!**_

_**Hime: Ouch… but you **_**do**_** realize I'm technically apart of your mind right?**_

_**Rei-Chama: *Grumbling to self-* and for those of you who mind cussing… it is a part of modern culture; deal with it. Though that's probably just me being paranoid, got chewed out in Religion yesterday after the teacher looked over my shoulder and caught me writing a very… awkward scene.**_

_**Yume: Anyway since the 'smart one' here forgot to put up the pairings last time here they are:**_

_**KamuixFuuma **_

_**SeixSub **_

_**KarenxAoki**_

_**Kotori = single (hurray for the peace maker =D)**_

_**(And Rei may decide to put Hokuto and Kakyou in there, and the rest of the pairings are pretty much canon…)**_

_**Rei-Chama: Thank you for that Yume… Anyway on with the boring fic along with more perverted goodness~! Oh, and the two main couples are of course FuuKam and SeiSub XD**_

_**Hime: PLEASE ENJOY~~~!**_

* * *

Chapter Two:

Buried Feelings

KAMUI P.O.V

* * *

Kamui glared angrily at the uniform laid out before him on the couch adjacent to him and Subaru. Honestly, what in the hell had possessed that woman to enroll into CLAMP Academy _anyway?_ The academy was a boarding school that was located in Central, the capital of Clow Country. It is the elite among the elite schools in the country and Kamui probably didn't want to know how Karen had gotten the money to send them there.

Since every human and or magic user is born with an individual ability there are schools that teach magic to blooming users. Of course pure blooded vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters had powers too but due to their… certain affliction to the humanoid race; they are usually put into separate schools and universities.

Though, since CLAMP is the top school in Clow they do not discriminate and allow _all _species to enroll. Of course vampires are a special case. They happen to be the only species that can't hold their blood lust besides werewolves; so the academy requires them to either have good enough control to go to school or have a 'charge' or 'donor'. They were even cautious enough to limit the amount of humans going to the school and had a 'no tolerance' motto that as soon as anyone, no matter what the race, caused trouble they are immediately removed from the system; though that is only if they are caught _directly_.

And sure Kamui had no real ties to this town because in a small town, there is always 'that family' the weird person that lives next door or the odd neighbors that the parents tell their children to stay away from. The Katsumi was that family, so Kamui never really had anyone but Karen, Subaru, Kotori, and Fuuma. Now that he thought about it, Fuuma was probably his only friend that isn't related to him in some way… He sighed irritably; the teen hated to admit it but he would really miss his adoptive mother, she would be staying here and working extra hard to pay their tuition. Kamui was grinding his teeth; why, why in all the seven hells did she work so hard? She couldn't take very good care of herself, if left alone she would _forget_ to _eat _and _sleep_. And, his mother couldn't cook, she overworked herself, she got lonely easily, she loved the three of them to _death_…!

_Control…control… _Kamui chanted to himself as he took three deep breaths to calm himself.

_.: Kamui? :. _Subaru's crystal voice mumbled sleepily in his mind.

_Ah, sorry Subaru; did I wake you up?_

_.:Yes actually… I had a weird dream again – that's all...:. _the raven looked worriedly at his twin's stiffening figure for a moment, but let it go. Subaru had been having dreams for the last couple months; lately his twin had been having strange dreams of "fire" and "death". This of course pained him because naturally if people are dying he'd want to help; Subaru is the type of person who was too kind for his own good. And Kamui wouldn't be surprised if he would cut off a limb for a dying stranger if he thought it would somehow help them. Heck, he felt bad after killing a _vampire trying to kill him_.

_Anyway, how are you holding up?_

_.: I don't want to leave, but Karen-nii is trying so hard to send us to this school and… I don't want to cause trouble…! :. _The teen bit his lip and looked at his older brother with apprehension clear on his features.

Kamui smiled fondly and ruffled Subaru's raven-colored hair. Since an early age, the two had always understood each other perfectly; whether it be verbal or unspoken. It hadn't been until he'd begun seeing the Dreamscape that they could directly send thoughts to one and other. Karen said it was probably because they were twins and that their bond was deep; though Kamui didn't really think of Subaru as a twin. The 'bond' ran deeper…not exactly romantic but not just family either. More like, his other half Kamui couldn't live without him like Subaru couldn't go on without Kamui, and he wasn't flattering himself. It was just plain fact.

Suddenly something finally registered in the raven's head, _Subaru…?_

_.: Eh? :._

"Why are you even sleeping on my chest?" he mumbled using his voice. His brother was a bit heavy.

"I guess we fell asleep like this…" Subaru said as he sat up with a yawn. The two ravens fell into a fairly comfortable silence as they watched over Kotori sleeping soundly; "You know Kamui…" Subaru began hesitantly "I-I don't know why, but all my instincts are screaming that we shouldn't go to Central… I don't think it's a good idea to go to that school."

Kamui sighed and also sat up, "What's wrong with Central?"

"I don't know… It's just a bad feeling…" he fidgeted on the couch.

"Now that I think about it, I remember a friend of mine lives in Central…" Kamui smiled dimly as he thought of Fuuma. _I hope I get to meet him…_

"Who's Fuuma?" Subaru asked curiously.

Realizing his slip up Kamui stood up quickly, "N-No one…! Err, let's get ready, Karen-nii will be really mad if we aren't ready to go before eight o'clock." He smiled weakly as he made a hasty retreat to the shower.

Subaru watched with skepticism as his eyes followed after his brother leaving the room, "I wonder what he's hiding…?" the raven mumbled in a barely audible whisper.

His twin and blocked Subaru out when he wanted time to himself or if he was troubled by something. And usually he respected his brother's wishes and left it alone. Usually. When it got to the point where Kamui was hurting himself in _anyway_ – physically or emotionally – then he'd have to step in…

Yawning, he stood up and went over to wake up Kotori.

* * *

After taking a quick, ten minute shower and getting dressed into the uniform; Kamui crinkled his nose in distaste as he looked himself over in the mirror. The uniform consisted of standard black uniform pants and a newly dry, cleaned, and pressed white short-sleeved uniform shirt; with the CLAMP Academy school crest engraved on the pocket. Sighing yet again, the raven took his luggage from the sliding closet.

"Kamui, are you done yet! Karen-nee's bringing the car around!" Kotori called from the living room.

"Got it, I'll get there in a moment!" he said loudly in response, slinging a large jet black duffle bag over his shoulder and heading out of the bedroom.

Kotori waited patiently leaning against the chair, "Where's Subaru?" she asked, casually pulling a pink hoodie over her head to cover her white collared shirt and only half covering her white uniform skirt.

"He's back in his room, forgot something."

"In a six room apartment,"

"That's Subaru…" Kamui stated drily.

Kotori nodded with a slight giggle, "So, what are your thoughts on going to the big city?" she asked with a small excited twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't know exactly how calm I'll be around bipolar vampires and batshit insane werewolves. Other than that I'll be fine." The raven grumbled indignantly, perching on the arm of the chair next to his stepsister.

"I agree with you," she answered, crinkling her nose in distaste, "I don't even think that _I _could be normal around them. I mean they aren't really _bothering_ anyone by living but even if they do have a 'charge' it still makes me uncomfortable to be around them considering that we kill their kind…" she sighed in self-hatred, "AGH, I feel like such a hypocrite!" plopping down on the chair she lay her head on Kamui's lap.

Kamui was also slightly worried about going to the academy, considering vampires have a tendency to attack him and Subaru. Unfortunately they would be expelled if they got into any fights and the teen really hoped that no one would take notice of them and take an interest in the three.

Vampires are separated into five levels; the E-levels are the lowest of the low. These parasites are the scum that feed on humans and witches (slang for 'magic user') they are the result when a vampire of C-rank or higher injects too small a dose of venom into a human; they rely completely on instinct and are basically soulless, rotting, zombies who live only for blood. And the D-levels are exactly the same, except for the fact that they are witches. The only reason that they are of a higher rank is because these vampires can do a little bit of black magic and spells; out of instinct of course but it can mean life or death if you aren't paying attention.

Vampire Hunters are only allowed to kill vampires on these two levels – that and the rouges who just kidnap humans off the street for the hell of it, for a food source and if you're _really unlucky _a sex slave. And – no matter how hypocritical this is going to sound – any other killing, even in the self-defense, is considered murder by the legal system. Thankfully, about 200 years ago, the Council made a sort of treaty to reduce… incidents… from happening as often by creating a law stating that all vampires must take a 'charge' by age twenty-one to control their blood lust or risk being put on trial or if the situation is dangerous, deported.

A _Charge _is the one and only one who the vampire can eat or soul-suck from. And when they seal the pact with a kiss their souls become intertwined, in other words, if one of them dies; they both die. It's the same concept if they are too far away from each other for two long. Of course there _is_ a way to break the pact; unfortunately it is supposed to be extremely painful – "like burning to death in hell but 600 times worse." Karen had quoted. Sadly, this law doesn't help much in the high school division…

"Well Kotori, I just hope that you don't have to deal with any of them." Kamui said under his breath.

She smiled up at her brother and sat up, "Just please don't get into any pointless fights alright? I really don't feel like patching you up again!"

"No promises…" the teen mumbled truthfully.

Before Kotori could retort Subaru walked into the living room sporting black gloves, "I found my protection charm."

"Well thank goodness you didn't lose those; they hide most of our scent you know!"

"Do you still have yours?" nodding Kamui took out a small silver rosary tied to a maroon red ribbon around his neck, hidden under his shirt. "What about yours, Kotori-chan?" she pulled back her hair to reveal two matching indigo colored earrings.

Just then a horn beeped from outside the apartment complex, "I think that Karen-nee's ready" Subaru stated as he picked up both his forest green duffle bag while Kamui decided to carry Kotori's pink one along with his.

"It's time to go."

Kamui was the last one out as he stole on last glance at the familiar home he had grown up in along with his surrogate family. Turning out the lights he shut the door behind him;

The rest of the day went without a hitch as they loaded up the minivan and got into the car, Kamui couldn't help feeling slightly depressed as they began the six hour journey to Central. This might as well have been on the other side of the country. About a half an hour into the trip, Kamui grew sleepy and soon nodded off; he really hated sleeping in front of anyone because, he remembered Kotori saying something about him talking in his sleep. For some reason the raven had a feeling that no one should know about what he dreamed about or about Fuuma; it was just something he automatically _knew_.

_I hope… that I get to see Fuuma… _these were his last thoughts before drifting into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

_FUUMA P.O.V_

Fuuma sighed irritably as he lay in the endless green meadow, "I really hope that Kamui doesn't decide to take a nap today…" Last night was hell on earth. He had been avoiding the subject of his…previous problem like The Plague. The older teen was really grateful that Kamui was actually very naïve despite his looks; because of this trait he had been able to avoid talking about it by cleverly switching topics. Unfortunately, Kamui seemed to catch on just before he left…

Suddenly a shadow blocked out the light of the sun, _Now why can't things ever go right for me?_

"Fuuma," a soft yet firm voice said standing over him; though he knew it wouldn't fool the raven he pretended to be asleep, "Hey, Fuuma!" the voice was angry now, "I know you can hear me! Damn it Fuuma…! Please, just answer me."

Hesitantly, the brunette sat up slowly, "What is it?"

Kamui turned red. _Well, _that's _an interesting reaction… _"Y-You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

In all truth, even if the boy did demand answer; he honestly didn't think he could give him an answer. As of late he had begun to have odd feels – mental and physical – for his very _male _best friend. And it seemed like he was having less and less control over himself by the day; especially since this was the Dreamscape. Fuuma was fairly glad that he was nowhere near the teen right now… otherwise he feared he would probably attack him. Somehow he had a feeling that letting his 'outside mask' that he wears slip in that way wouldn't be good for his reputation _or _a first impression.

"Fuuma answer me!" he sighed, maybe it would be a better idea to lie…

Against his better judgment Fuuma turned to his friend, "I didn't get one." The brunette said with an amazingly straight face.

Kamui glared at him until he looked away, "Then – Then what the hell was that 'pock' I felt…!" he turned a darker shade of red.

"I had something in my pocket," he lied without much difficulty; it was practically in his nature. And it was a bonus that Kamui didn't know that material objects could enter the Dreamscape, so as long as he didn't tell anyone about it he shouldn't know much…

"Really, what did you have?" the younger teen asked uncertainly, it only took a seconds hesitation before the brunette continued.

"My cellphone, I must have fallen asleep with it in my pocket." He smiled as sincerely as he could without looking fake. _I am such a coward._

"I see… sorry for accusing you then…" they lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So, are you doing better? From yesterday I mean…" his smirked as the raven twitched slightly in response to the question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really, everyone is exaggerating over nothing!" he pouted in a way that made Fuuma chuckle, "What's so funny?" he asked clearly confused.

"Go show that face to a pedophile then come back," the boy fumed as he continued laughing. Fuuma couldn't show this face to anyone, he would only ever smile at Kamui… Other than that nothing else could ever disturb his "mask". There were very few things that he kept from his friend at the moment he could only count two. The first being his ever growing love for the boy and the second… being the very thing that Kamui hated the most…

After talking for a while, the awkward moment was quickly forgotten and the two boys were now in a heated debate of who would win in a spare – Kamui or himself.

"Besides, I'll be getting extra training!"

Fuuma raised an eyebrow at this, "Really now, where?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" violet eyes blinked slightly puzzled, "Karen-nee is transferring us from homeschooling to CLAMP Academy."

The brunette froze. "Central?"

"Yes, what about it,"

"Which room number will you be in?" Fuuma really hoped that the goddess wasn't being a bitch today…

"Room 777, I think, why?"

"No reason, it's just that, I'm a senior in the High School Division and –!" Fuuma's eyes widened and a slight blush lit his cheeks as Kamui lunched into his arms; knocking the both of them to the ground. "Kamui!"

"I'm really happy!" the raven said burying his face into his chest, "I'm really, really happy…!" Kamui looked up with a smile, "I'm not really sure why but, I've always wanted to see you in person." He blinked suddenly as Fuuma turned red as a tomato.

_I must endure… I must restrain…. must… tolerate…_

"Are you alright?" the younger said worriedly as he sat up, straddling his waist.

_Endure… __**TOLERATE**__…_ Fuuma focused on his creepy older brother and instantaneously his erection calmed down before Kamui noticed again. He sighed in relief that did it…

"Fuuma," Kamui began, oblivious to the internal battle raging inside of his friend, "I think that I'm waking up, I'll give you my building and room number,"

The older boy sighed, "Which building," he could already guess but it's always nice to hope…

"Room 777… Building C, the Boy's Dormitory." He said hesitantly as if trying to collect his memory.

_Damn it all._

"Anyway, I'll be seeing you soon; bye."

"Later Fuuma," Kamui disappeared into a red glow.

"…" the brunette sighed and his amber colored eyes glistened over with sadness. Now he had to look forward to Kamui seeing himself… the real him. Yet… why did he have the feeling that Kamui somehow knew that he was lying…?

* * *

_KAMUI P.O.V_

Kamui let out a small yawn as the car came to a stop. He felt a weight on his lap looking down sluggishly; he saw a full head of blond hair. _Kotori…_ he thought dimly. Then the raven felt another weight on his left, Kamui looked over to notice Subaru nodding off on his shoulder.

"…" he smiled fondly. _Honestly, what am I a human pillow?_

"Good, you're awake Kamui." Karen's velvety voice him as he flinched slightly, "Be a dear and wake up Kotori and Subaru. We're here." She said in a fake sugar coated voice.

Rolling his eyes he gently shook Kotori awake, "Kamui…chan?" she rubbed her eyes as she sat up with a yawn.

"We're here."

"…But I wanna go home…" Kotori said dumbly, still half asleep.

"It's alright," Karen grinned as she found a parking space, "It'll all turn out fine if it's you three!"

As the two continued talking the raven decided that now would be a good time to wake up his brother.

_Subaru?_

_.: Go away… :. _

_Wake up; it's time to get up! _He thought holding back laughter.

._: No… too… early. :. _

_It's three o'clock… _

_.: But we got up at seven. :. _

At this rate they would have to drag him to the dorms… Suddenly Kamui got an idea. _Do you want to face Karen-nii's "wrath" then?_

Instantly Subaru sat up into a sitting position, "N-No, I'm fine thank you!"Kamui chuckled. Subaru had been traumatized back when he was about nine or ten; a spell had backfired on him and it effected Karen who was a couple feet away – turning her hair neon green. And that was the day that the twins ignited the pinkette's wrath. She grabbed Subaru and –

His twin shuddered beside him. _.: Goddess, please don't remind me! :. _

Kamui raised an amused eyebrow. _All she did was tickle you…_

_.: For an hour and a half. :. S_ubaru corrected lightly.

_Well I'm just glad that I'm not ticklish. _

_.: That's a dirty lie and you know it, brother! :._

_No it isn – _

"Ahn~!" he let out a girlish squeak as he turned slightly pink. Karen and Kotori turned their attention to the twins and put two and two together. Kamui had his mouth in a tight line as he steadily turned into a cherry and Subaru was giggling with his finger half way down his back.

Karen smirked, "That's a nice voice you got there Kamui."

"Humph," he turned away, "So, are we going to move in or not?" he concentrated on getting his face back to a somewhat normal shade.

Kotori smiled slightly, "It's too bad we'll all be in different rooms. I'm gonna miss you two…"

"I'm going to miss you too, Kotori-chan!" said Subaru as he clasped her hands in his.

The pinkette smiled at the scene, "Come home for holidays, alright?" she opened the car door for Kotori and helped the blonde out.

"I promise we will, and I'll call you and write...!" Kotori threw her arms around her aunt, "Bye, bye, Karen-nii!" Kamui simply looked on as Subaru also said his goodbyes with tears in his eyes.

Finally Karen stood in front of him. She smiled softly as his adoptive mother held out her arms, Kamui stood stiffly as she sighed in response. _Really this boy, _"I'm going to really miss you, Kamui!" before he could react she already had him in a tight embrace. "It'll be lonely without you kids around the house…" she whispered into the smaller boy's hair.

Shifting his eyes to make sure that nobody but Subaru and Kotori were watching he only picked up on a few people outside of their cars paying the small family no mind. Tentatively Kamui stood up of his tip toes and kissed Karen's forehead, "Bye, Bye… Okaa-san." Her eyes stayed wide for a moment before she smiled warmly.

"See you soon, Kamui…" she answered, a strange melancholy feeling spread throughout her being. For some reason she felt like she would cry if she had replied with a simple "good bye".

After hugging them all one last group hug, she watched her children walking away with their luggage until they were out of site.

"I really hope that nothing happens to those three…" Karen said a prayer under her breath as she started her car. "They really don't deserve it."

* * *

Kamui sighed for the tenth time that day, as he walked in long strides down the halls of the dorms. Kotori and had parted from him and Subaru a while ago to go to the girls dorm and a few minutes ago he had parted from Subaru as well. He now stood in front of his assigned room. Drawing in a sharp breath, okay, first impressions are most important…

He cautiously opened the door and blinked. The first thing he noticed was someone on the bed drying their hair and that someone happened to be shirtless, and with nice tan abs.… When the older looking teen looked up violet met familiar amber.

"F-Fuuma?"

* * *

_**Rei-Chama: CLIFFHANGERS ARE EVIL!**_

_**Hime: Agreed.**_

_**Yume: I second that.**_

_**Rei-Chama: anyway please forgive me for the wait you see I – **_

_**Hime: The idiot lost her password.**_

_**Rei-Chama: You shut up!**_

_**Yume: Why don't the BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Really, you're scaring the readers… **_

_**Rei-Chama: Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed! **_

_**Yume: And alerted.**_

_**Hime: And Favorited LOL.**_

_**Rei-Chama: Please remember that I love you all and to please review or whatever.**_

_**Yume/Hime: When the story gets three more you shall be rewarded with another chappy!**_

_**Hime: Oh, and remember to pray for Japan! (Or whatever religion you're from. Personally I support CLAMPISIM!) **_

_**Rei-Chama: And guess what~? I found CLAMP's Website and I have confirmed that they are alright from the earth quake! So no need to worry!**_


End file.
